


why would you say that?

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, actually awkward as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Sugawara have a strange relationship, to say the least.</p>
<p>-Written for a tumblr prompt "Things you said I wish you hadn't"-</p>
            </blockquote>





	why would you say that?

Oikawa lay in the grass next to Sugawara. It was a warm night and the sound of crickets filled their ears. 

 

Oikawa was on his stomach, holding a flashlight over a textbook about space while Sugawara hummed a soft tone, absentmindedly tracing little circles on the other’s forearm with his fingers. 

 

This was probably one of their more calm moments, as usually they met during volleyball tournaments or practice matches, and when it wasn’t volleyball, it was usually some outrageous activity. 

 

Ice Skating was one example- during the previous winter, Oikawa had insisted on them going to a rink, only to slip and sprain his ankle within the first thirty minutes. 

 

There was also that one time that they had gone to an amusement park and ridden every roller coaster there was, only for them both to get extremely sick that night. 

 

It was moments like this that Oikawa treasured, and moments like this that Sugawara always loved to ruin. Be calm too long and things got boring. Oikawa was no stranger to this tendency of Suga’s. 

 

He read his textbook, waiting for Sugawara to do something weird or outrageous, but surprisingly nothing weird happened, at least not in the way that Oikawa expected. 

 

Then the other got up as if he was going to adjust, and face planted right into Oikawa’s butt. Oikawa raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but Sugawara got there before him.

 

“Oikawa?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Please don’t fart…” 

 

“Oh my God.” Oikawa shouted, burying his face into his book, his skin turning bright red. Of all the things Sugawara could have said, it just  _ had  _ to be that.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know in the comments what you thought and anything you think I could do better next time!


End file.
